1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wall hook, and more particularly to a wall hook, wherein the wall hook comprises an inserting head and a transverse arm transversely extending therefrom for increasing the torque distance to minimize a torque required to directly apply at the inserting head.
2. Description of Related Arts
A wall hook is considered as one of the common wall accessories to hold an item on the wall. Generally speaking, there are two types of wall hook in the existing market. The first type of wall hook is a wall hanger adapted for mounting on a flat wall surface to hang the item, such as cloth or picture frame, on the wall. Accordingly, such wall hanger, which is a one-piece hanging device, generally comprises a pin head having a screwing axis and a hanging hook rearwardly extended from the pine head along the screwing axis, such that when the user drives the hanging hook to rotate with respect to the screwing axis by his or her hand in a tool-less manner, the pin head is rotated to insert into the wall. However, such wall hanger has a major drawback that the user must apply a relatively large rotational force at the hanging hook in order to force the pin head to penetrate through the wall surface. It is worth to mention that when the pin head is driven to penetrate through the wall surface along the screwing axis by the rotational force, the pin head will be unintentionally forced in a radial direction. In other words, the mounting hole formed by the insertion of the pin head will be bigger than the circumferential size of the pin head. Since the wall hanger is used as a hanging device to hang the item on the wall, the deformation of the mounting hole will weaken the retention force along the pin head so as to reduce the hanging ability of the wall hanger.
In order to solve the above mentioned problem, an improved wall hanger comprises a wall base affixing to the wall surface by a screw and a hanger body mounted to the wall base such that the hanger body is adapted to substantially support the item on the wall. However, the improved wall hanger requires a tool, such as a screw driver, to install the wall base on the wall and involves different components, i.e. the wall base, the hanger body, and the screw, which will complicate the overall structural configuration and will significantly increase the manufacturing cost of the wall hanger. Thus, the size of the improved wall hanger is relatively larger than the conventional one-piece wall hanger such that the user will not use the improved wall hanger for hanging the picture frame on the wall.
Another type of wall hook is a cable clip for mounting on the flat wall surface to hold the cable on the wall. Accordingly, the cable clip, which is a one-piece holding device having the similar structure of the wall hanger, comprises a pin head having a screwing axis and a clip hook rearwardly extended from the pine head along the screwing axis. When the user drives the clip hook to rotate with respect to the screwing axis by his or her hand in a tool-less manner, the pin head is rotated to insert into the wall, such that the cable can be held at the clip hook. As it is mentioned above, once the user applies the relatively large rotational force at the clip hook to force the pin head to penetrate through the wall surface, the mounting hole will be deformed. In addition, the clip hook having a C shape cannot securely hold the cable in position. It is a hassle for the user to place the cable within the clip hook if the size of the opening of the clip hook is reduced to prevent the cable accidentally detaching therefrom. On the other hand, the cable will be easily detached from the clip hook if the size of the opening of the clip hook is enlarged.
As a result, no matter which type of the wall hook is used, the wall surface will be damaged by the deformation of the mounting hole. It is worth to mention that when the wall hook is used for supporting a relatively heavy item, the deformation of the mounting hole will be getting more serious. In other words, if the user is able to use his or her hand to install the pin head into the wall to form a prefect mounting hole, the wall hook is adapted to maximize the hanging ability by distributing the force to the wall through the surrounding surface of the mounting hole and to minimize the damage of the wall.